The 7 Omens
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash has learned the truth of his father. Now he will endorse a curse placed by his great grandfather. Can Dawn and Brock save Ash before the sun turns black?
1. Oman 1 The Proficey

The 7 Omens

Oman 1: The proficiency

Ash & friends are on their way to Sunnyshore City for Ash's final badge but something is bugging Ash.

Flashback from Ancient Love Story.

**"Oh and I almost forgot. Some guy said that the King of Pokelantic was Aaron's father. But he said it was a rumor." Ash said to his mother.** **"Well Aaron didn't know what happened to his family or who his family was and he was orphaned just after the incident. So who knows. Maybe. Okay bye." His mother said.**

End of flashback.

"Ash?" Dawn asked him. "Is something wrong?" "I was remembering about the story my mom said back in Snowpoint City." He replied. "And if the King is my grandfather." "Ash you said it yourself, it was a rumor so it's probability not true." Brock said. Dawn looked at both Ash and Brock. "Oh guys, who is the King of Pokelantic?" "He's the guy that ruled the City, Pokelantic, before he angered Ho-oh and was imprisoned into a stone ball." Brock said. "I thought he was the husband of the queen of Rome." Dawn said. Ash and Brock now looked at her funny. "What's Rome?" They asked.

"It was the biggest city in Sinnoh, well before it was destroyed." Dawn said. "Rome was created by this guy named Aurthur, and his wife had seven children but only two served the slaughter house when Rome was destroyed. On was named Shuu, who was a boy, he moved to Hoenn and started the family of the great Walice and his son Drew, I've heard of Drew, he suppose to be in Jhoto right now."

"Wow, never knew Drew was the son of Walice." Brock said, impressed. Ash just grinned his teeth. "Wait you know Drew." Dawn said, shocked. "He's a two-time back strapping, womanizer we met back in Hoenn." Ash said in anger. "Well I wouldn't say he's all that but we did met him in Hoenn." Brock said. "So who was the other person?"

"Her name was Haruka. She married the King you guys know, but they just called him Satoshi. Which is his real name. Nobody knows if they had any children or not. But you have to be there to know." Dawn said. Dawn then notice Ash was in pain. "Ash, what's wrong now?" She asked the boy she had a crush on. "That name feels like pins and needles to me." He said. "What the name Satoshi is pain to you." She said sarcastically then saw he was on the ground. "Okay I won't say that name again but..." "But what?" Ash asked after he got back up. "How do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"Brendan told us the story when we first met him." Brock said then Ash covered his mouth. "Not another word about it." Ash said. "Why? Did you do something pretty stupid?" Dawn asked. Ash began to freak. "I must be right because you never told me about it until now."

Ash realist Brock when he began to freak. "Can I tell her?" Brock asked Ash. "We can't keep it forever." Ash nodded.

"Well..."Brock started.

(Flashback.)

**Ash and Hoenn friends were walking to the Battle Pyramid. "How much longer will we reach the Battle Pyramid?" A very annoyed Ash in Hoenn clothes asked as they walked. "We should see the top of it by now." Max said while looking at his Pokenav. Ash saw the top and began to ran. "Wait up for us." The rest of the gang said as they begin to run. When they almost reached the Pyramid, Ash stepped on a lose tile and they all fell into a pit trap.**

**They wake up in a light hall corner. "Do you think it's one of Team Rocket's pit traps?" Max asked. Brock looks around. There were a lot of hieroglyphics. "I don't think so." He replied. "Well how do we get out?" May asked then looked up. "We fell very far."**

**Ash then notice light bulbs at the end of the hall. He got up. "Alright. Time for Ash's exploration team." He said then wandered off. "That's not funny." May complained. Then they fallowed him.**

**Ash was standing in front of a statue of a Pikachu. Ash began to pick it up. "I don't think you should do that Ash." Max warned him. "Don't worry besides I'm not going to steal it." He said as he picked up the Pikachu. The thing under the statue rose and the Pikachu's eyes glowed, along with a door with a Pikachu on it. "Ash put that down." May said but it was too late. The door rose and a bolder began to roll after them. They freaked and began to run. Ash dropped the Pikachu along the way.**

"Hahahahhahaha." Dawn laughed. "Ash, your so stupid. You know not to pick stuff up unless you know what it was." Dawn said. "Hey! Who would have know a boulder would come after us." Ash protested. "Well you wouldn't know about the boulder but your friends and Brock known it was a bad idea." Dawn said. Brock agreed.

**"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't do that." Max said. **"I totally agree." Dawn said. **Then they saw Brendan. "Mister look out." Ash called. "Foolish kids." The man said. "Regirock I need your assistance." Then a Pokemon was called out. "Use Rock smash." Then the rock Pokemon smashed the bolder. May used her Pokedex to check out Regirock. Brendan returned his Pokemon then said."Go home, this place isn't for kids." He schooled. "Hm sir. Where are we?" Max asked. "Were in a ruin of a civilization that tried to rule the world by using the power of Ho-oh." Brendan said. "I know the place. But I can't remember the name." Max began to ponder. **

**"Pokelantic." Brendan reminded Max. "Is it this place?" Brock asked. "No. Pokelantic was destroyed by the wrath of Ho-oh, but the King somehow was mange to capture it." Brendan said. "It's suppose to be in this ruin."**

**"Wow. A Ho-oh." Ash said in amazement. "You! I suppose your a Pokemon trainer." Brendan kind-off asked. "Yeah so." Ash respond. "A Pokemon trainer is suppose to be ready for anything." "Hey! I have six symbols already." Ash protested. "What? Six symbols." Brendan said in shock. "And I worked so hard to get them." Then he began to run off. "Foolish kid." Brendan said. Then the gang went after him.**

**Ash was running down a hall when he reached a door. **"Brock could you stop. That's enough." Ash pleaded. "You said it was okay to tell the story." Brock said. " So that mean this is about the part you don't want me to know." Dawn said as she figured out what was happening. "Not just you. Anybody that wasn't there. I told everyone, once I was okay, to never tell about it to anyone." Ash said. "Once you were okay?" Dawn asked. "Let's just continue the story." Ash said.

**He and Pikachu began to push the door then it turned and they fell to the ground. Once they got up the lights came on. **"It was like the room was waiting for me and only me." Ash said. Brock, Dawn, her Piplup and Pikachu looked at him weird. **He walked to a huge throne. He picked up a stone Pokeball. "So this is the stone orb." Ash said.**

**Outside the room. **

**"I fear this is the King's chamber." Brendan said. May began to push the door. "We need to find the mechanized that opens the door." Then they fond it. "Here." Brendan said when he fond it. He pressed the button. The doors opened and they ran inside.**

**Back inside.**

**Ash raised the orb above his head. "Come out Ho-oh." He called out. "You don't know what your doing." Brendan said as the rest of the gang entered the room.** "So you get defeated by Ho-oh right." Dawn said. They shocked their heads. "Much, much worse." Ash said.

**'Light, come forth from the Darkness.' A voice said as the ball light up. They covered their eyes from the light. Ash was the first one to uncover his eyes then black mist came out of the ball and surrounded him. He cried in pain as he fell to the floor.** Ash was shacking neverously. Like he was scared, and that's rear for him now. (It was more common for him to be scared when he started his journey.) He fell the ground. "The pain. It's coming back. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" He cried. The story was stopped and they checked Ash. "Ash are you okay?" Dawn asked. He eyes were cloudy, he was holding his head. While crying and saying "Stop it." over and over. Brock carried him. "We need help. Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu, gather our stuff we're leaving." Brock said. Dawn carried most of the stuff. Then they reached an old inn.

"Hello, we need some help." Brock said. "Dr. Tendera. Dr. Tendera. We need your help." The front lady said into a microphone. "So what happened?" She asked. "Our friend just crashed when we reached the good part of one of his adventures." Dawn said. Then a white hair, bald at the top, man with a mustache that cover all of his mouth and in a lab coat, came in. "Dr. thank goodness. We need your help, this boy had a crash."The lady said. "Physical or mental?" He asked, he had a German accent. "Mental." She replied. "Then take him into my office." The Dr. said.

"Please follow the doctor." The lady said to the gang. They did. Ash was still in pain and crying.

In Dr. Tendera's office/room.

It had a lot of books and in the center was a chair/bed thing.(I don't know what they're called.) "Lay him on the bed." The doctor said. Brock did that while Dawn sat in a chair. "Boy what's your name?" The good doctor asked. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Was all Ash said. "Stop it is not a name." Tendera said. "Girl, has your friend take medication?" "No and my name is Dawn." She said. "Dawn, has he ever been this way?" He asked. "No. Ash has never been like this and he's very healthy." She said. "What caused this?" The doctor questioned.

"Well Dawn was bugging us to tell her a memory Ash would like to forget. He told us to stop when he was about to enter the room the King of Pokelantic was in, but we ignore him. Then when we reached the part were he was getting posse, he snapped." Brock said.

"Wait. Ash was posse. That's.. that's terrible." Dawn said. "I now see why he didn't want anyone to know. I've heard stories like these before. Nobody except the thing that's doing it, likes it." "Wait, did you say Ash." The guy said.

They nodded. "As in Ash Ketchem?" They nodded again. "Oh this is bad. Bad, bad, bad."The guy said. "Did he learn about his family or past like earlier from now?" "Yes we just learned when we were in Snowpoint City. And we did some detours getting here." Dawn said.

"Then the proficiency has began."He said as he walked across the room to a chest. He looked back at Ash. He didn't change one bit. "Proficiency?" Dawn and Brock asked in union. Their Pokemon were confused as them. The Doctor blew on a dusty, old tablet. "I'm not just a Doctor, I'm also an explorer. I fond this a few weeks ago. It only took to yesterday to figure this out." He said as he walked to Dawn and Brock. He pulled up a stool and began to read the tablet. "Light come forth from the Darkness. Darkness come forth from the light. He who has the blood of the King shall bare his burden and his curse. The curse is truly cent in motion when the fourth generation son is tainted by the dark son. If the fourth generation found out about his past. He's true peruse will begin when the sun is black."

He turned to the back. "The person that will destroy this world will revise 7 omens. When the Omens begin, the day of the black sun will begin in 9 days. Oman 1 break down. Will make son more easy to take over for the Big Demon Dragon; will last for one day. Oman 2 Daybreak. Becomes super sensitive to sun, only safe in shadows and at night. Oman 3 Music. Will hear scary, sad, and angry songs in his head for one day. Oman 4 Thinks like sister. Will think he's his sister and will act like her for two days. Oman 5 Wings. Will grow big, long, black wings; will be able to fly. Oman 6 Future Sight. Will see the future for short amounts of time at random times. The Final Oman. Will dream a dream so long and bizarre that he'll be doomed without help, someone he loves must be with him when he goes to sleep at a weird time, dream lasts about 5 hours; will feel like days. The name of the fourth generations name is Ash Ketchem. Sister-May Maple. Father-Aaron Ketchem. Mother-Delia Ketchem. Grandfather-Satoshi Ketchem. Grandmother-Haruka Ketchem. Great Grandfather-Dark Ketchem. Great Grandmother-Elisabeth Ketchem. End of family line."

"So that means something bad is going to happen." Dawn said. "And what does it mean end of the family line?" "It's just the male parts, the female go past what we need." The doctor guy said. "Until I know more about this Dark and his curse we have to deal with Ash." They looked to Ash, he finally fell asleep.

"I'm glad that Ash will be in no more pain. His screams scared me. But, by the papers, it's true Ash is related to the King of Pokelantic." Dawn said. "Do we tell Ash?" "No. Just deal with it now." The doctor said.

"But what about our journey?" Brock asked. "Continue on it. You might find an opening to saving the world." Dr. Tendera said.

Dawn, Brock and Ash stayed until the next day.

**Ash: Man you have weird ideas. Me related to something I was posse to.**

**Dawn: Yeah. That's weird. So this is a sequal to Ancient Love Story, right?**

**Aura: Yes, and it's a prequel to something bigger. I just haven't come up with a name for it.  
**

**Ash and Dawn fall backwards, anime style.**

**Aura: I will also put up the stories of this mysterious person named Dark, the King, and Sir Aaron. You just have to wait.**

**Story will end when last oman ends.  
**


	2. Oman 2 Daybreak

Oman 2: Daybreak

Ash and friends exited the inn. Ash's skin began to burn up. "Owowowow!" He cried. "Get him into the shade." Brock command. They got him under a tree. "Guys why is my skin so sensitive to the sun now?" Ash asked. They didn't answer. "I know I kind of freak out yesterday so I understand why you won't talk." Ash said. Then he though of a weird reason about the sudden sun allergic. "I bet a zubat came into my room and turn my into a Vampire." Ash said. "Ash that's stupid." Dawn said.

"Its the only reason why I'm suddenly affected by the sun." Ash said. They didn't answer. "Guys, do you know what's going on to me?" Ash asked. "Nope. Not a clue." Dawn lied. "I think you do." Ash said. "Do not." Dawn argued. "Do too." Ash yelled.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Enough!" Brock yelled. Dawn and Ash stopped arguing. "I'll get you an umbrella so you can be in the shade." Brock said then did. Ash grabbed it and opened it up. "Yeah but it still doesn't answer why the sudden burn." Ash said. "We'll figure that out later." Brock said. "Right now we need to be travailing to your last gym sight." "Okay." Ash agreed as little sad.

Then they were off to Sunny Shore City. 'I'll get the answers out them yet.' Ash thought.

**Ash is getting suspicious about what's happening. But I'm not sure if I'm going to let them tell him.**

**Sorry it's short. There's not a lot of things that happened there.**

**Til next time.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	3. Oman 3 Singalong

Oman 3: Sing along

Ash and the gang hasn't yet reached their destination but they're close.

The gang woke up from their camp site and saw that Ash was already awake. "Nanananananananannana. Nananannananananananaana. I guess I just lost my husband. I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money. I'm not gonna pay the rent. Nope. I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna where it tonight. I'm gonna get in trouble. I wanna start a fight. Nananananana. I wanna start a fight. Nanananana. I'm wanna start a fight!" Ash sang.

"Brock, why is Ash singing? I thought the Doctor said he would he music in his head." Dawn said. "He did but he might have mixed words up." Brock said. Then the blue hair girl sweatdropped.

"So, so what? I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having my fun and now that we're done. I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright. I'm just fine. And you're a tool. So so what? I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight.

"The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Sim. Shit. Guess I will sit with drum boy, at least he knows how to hit. What if this song's on the radio. Then somebody's gonna die. I'm gonna get i trouble. My ex will start a fight. Nanananananana. He's gonna start a fight. Nanananananana. We're all gonna get in a fight!.

"So so what? I'm still a Rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun and now that we're done. I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool. So so what? I am a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight.

"You weren't there. You never were. You weren't all, but that's not fair. I gave you life. I gave my all. You weren't there. You let me fall." Ash sang angrier than ever. "So so what? I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun and now that we're done. We're done. I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright. I'm alright. I'm just fine. I'm just fine. And you're a tool. so so what? I am a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don want you tonight!

"No No, No No. I Don't want you tonight. You weren't there. I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright. I just fine. And you're a tool. So so what? I am a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight. Ba da da da dada." Ash sang.

"Okay guys now what's this about a doctor?" Ash asked. "Ash your okay." Dawn said. They were both surprised. "Yeah. I just wanted to sing a song resiliently." Ash said.

"So what's this about a doctor?" Ash asked. "Oh. We thought we had to take you to a doctor. That's all." Brock said. "I'm still not buying it." Ash said. Suddenly a robot appeared. "What the?" Ash asked. Then a robot arm grabbed Ash. "Let me go." He yelled. "Listen is that a yell I here." A woman voice said. "Speaks to me load and clear." A man said.

"On the winds."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ear." A cat voice said. Then the thieves showed them selves. "Seeming gooders in the face." "Bringing cos at a neck break pass." "A rose by any other name is just as sweet." "When everything worse our work is complete."

"Jessie." The woman said. "And it's James." The man said. "Meowth. Now that's a name." A talking Pokemon said. "Bring do gooders to their place." The woman said. "We're Team Rocket..." James said.

"And we're in your face." They all said.

"Team Rocket give us back Ash." Dawn yelled. "Sorry Twerpete. We got Pikachu." Jessie said. "Ah. Pikachu out there." They said. Then they notice Ash was gone. "Where did the twerp go?" Jessie asked. "Uh. Guys he's inside the robot." Meowth said. "What?" Jessie and James said. "Apparently he slashed the robot arm and is crawling inside this place." Meowth said. "But the twerp is human. How can he do that?" James asked.

"Rah -rah -ah -ah -ah! Ruhma -ruhma -ma -maa! Ga -ga -ooh -la -la! Want your bad romance!" A lady voice sang. "Meowth I though we didn't have music on this thing." Jessie said. "We don't. It must be the twerp." Meowth said. "He's singing and trowing apart our robot."

"Rah -rah -ah -ah -ah! Ruhma -ruhma -ma -maa! Ga -ga -ooh -la -la! Want your bad romance! I want your ugly, I want your disease... I want your everything as long as it free. I want your love. Love -love -love I want your love. I want your drama. The tough of your hand... I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love -love -love I want your love. You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance! I want your love and I want your revenge... You and me could write a bad romance. Oh -oh -oh -oh -ooh! I want your love and I want your lovers' revenge... You and me could write a bad romance.

"Oh -oh -oh -oooh -oh -oh -oh -oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh -oh -oh -oh -oooh! Caught in a bad romance! Rah -rah -ah -ah -ah -ah! Ruhma -ruhma -ma -maa! Ga -ga -ooh -la -la! Want your bad romance!" Ash sang. "Guys." Meowth said. "The robot is about to exploded." Jessie and James were freaking.

Ash got out as it exploded. "I want your horror, I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine! I want your love. Love -love -love I want your love-uuhh. I want your psycho. Your vertical stick. Want you in my room when your baby is sick! I want your love. Love -love -love I wan your love. You know that I want you. 'Cause I'm a freak bitch baby! And you know that I need you... I want it bad, your bad romance. I want your love and I want your revenge... You and me could write a bad romance.

"Oh -oh -oh -ooh! I want your love and I want your lover's revenge... You and me could write a bad romance. Oh -oh -oh -oh -oooh -oh -oh -oooh -oh -oh -oh -oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh -oh -oh -oh -oooh -oh -oh -oooh -oh -oh -oh -oh! Caught in a bad romance...

"Rah -rah -ah -ah -ah -ah! Ruhma -ruhma -ma -ma! Ga -ga -ooh -la -la! Want your bad romance. Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it. Move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk passion baby. Work it, I'm a freak bitch, baby! I want your love and I want your revenge... I want your love, I don't wanna be friends... J'veux ton amour, et j'vuex ton revenge... J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends... Oh -oh -oh -oh -oooh! I don't wanna be friends. Caught in a bad romance. I don't wanna be friends. Oh -oh -oh -oh -oooh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance.

"WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE! I want your love and I want your revenge... You and me could write a bad romance! Oh -oh -oh -oh -ooh! I want your love and all your lovers' revenge... You and me could write a bad romance! Oh -ooh -oh -oh -oh -oh -oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance! Want your bad romance. Oh -oh -oh -oh -oh -ooh -oh -oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance! Rah -rah -ah -ah -ah -ah! Ruhma -ruhma -ma -ma! Ga -ga -ooh -la -la! Want your bad romance!" Ash sang then he let out a huge breath!

"Ash are you sure your okay?" Dawn asked. "Yes. I just need to ketch my breath." Ash said. "How did you blow up their robot?" Brock asked. "I saw this hole in the machinery so I made it bigger then I torn apart anything I could see." Ash said.

His stomach growled. "Time for lunch." Ash said. "Your right Ash." Dawn said after she checked the time. After lunch they had a normal day of traveling.

'Their hiding something. I know it.' Ash thought.

**Ash: Man your keep switching forms.**

**Aura: Yeah. So how did you think of it. **

**Dawn: I like it.**

**Ash: I didn't cause you made me sing girl songs.**

**Aura: I'm sorry but I didn't feel like writing boy songs. Really.**

**Ash agreed with me.**

**Aura: I hope you like it. And I will continue this slowly.**

**Dawn and Ash: AuraPearl44 doesn't own anything.**

**All together: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	4. Oman 4 part 1

Oman 4 part 1

The guys were almost to Sunny shore city when Oman 4 hit them. Ash awoke to see she was with Dawn and Brock. 'Huh. I thought I was in the Pokemon center room.' May thought. Then she looked to her left and saw Pikachu. 'What's Pikachu doing here?' She asked herself. Then Dawn and Brock woke up. 'How did I get with those guys?' She asked. Then she sat up. 'Huh. What's wrong with my body?' She asked.

"Okay Ash time for breakfast." Brock said. "Brock you heard the doctor said. Today he should think like May. So pretend your somebody else." Dawn whispered to him. "Dawn, Brock what's going on. One night I'm in the Pokemon center room waiting for my contest. Now I'm flat chested, sleeping near Pikachu, with you guys and where's Ash?" She asked sounding like Ash.

"Well." Dawn said. Then she showed May a mirror. "I'm Ash!" She yells. "If I'm Ash then that means..." She said.

(Whirl Islands, Red Rock island, Jhoto.)

May had gotten up and fond he was in a Pokemon center without his friends or Pikachu. And when he looked in the mirror he screamed sounding like May. "I'm May!"

After he calmed down, 'Dawn and Brock must know about this.' Ash thought. Then he heard a knock at the door. "May it's almost time for the contest." A familiar voice said. It was too familiar. 'Drew. May's with Drew.' Ash thought then he became angry. "May should I come in here?" Drew asked. "No, no. I'll be out in a minute." Ash said. Then he got May's clothes on and headed out.

Then he walked out. "I'm ready." He said. Drew didn't know Ash had somehow switched with May. "Good now it's time to win your last ribbon." Drew said. "Yeah." Ash said pretending to cheer. 'Aw man. I don't know how to do this and I'm bad at the battles. Well I hope luck will be on my side.' Ash thought.

(Back in Sinnoh.)

"You mean because of a curse on Ash, we switched bodies." May said angry. "Don't worry May it will only last two days." Dawn said. This didn't pleased her. "Hey May did anything happen during the last few days?" Brock asked hoping that would get May's mind off her anger. "You know I did feel this great pain as I told Drew about what happen to Ash at the Battle pyramid. It was three days ago." May said. "Don't worry we spilled to Dawn and the same thing happened to Ash. What part did you freak out at?" Brock asked. "When Ash was about to be posse by the King of Pokelantic." May said. "Us too." Brock said. "What happened after that?"

"I told Drew the rest of the story and yesterday I sang these guy songs. Celebrity and My girl's ex-Boyfriend." May said. "Ash sang So what and Bad romance yesterday." Dawn said. "I love those songs." May said. "And Ash loves those songs you sang." Brock said. "So that means me and Ash had some weird bond." May said. "Yes. And there's more. Your brother and sister." Brock said. "What!" May screamed. "But.. But I'm nothing like Ash." May said. "Actually you're more in common with Ash then anyone else." Dawn said. Then May fainted.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked. "Well if someone we know, like Barry, bumps into us we should act like normal." Brock said. "With means May will have to pretend to be Ash." Dawn said. Then they sighed.

(At the contest hall on Red Rock Island)

"Drew before the contest starts. I kind of forgot what I was going to do for my appeal round." Ash said pretending like May until he knew how to get back to his body. "I knew something like that would happen so I wrote a card of what attacks you were practicing for this appeal." Drew said. Then he gave Ash a card. "Thanks." Ash said. Then the contest began.

Ash was third and used the card Drew gave him. (Let's watch.)

"Skitty take the stage." Ash yelled as he throw the Pokeball. Then a pink cat creature appeared. "Nah." It said. "Use blizzard then Double Slap." Ash yelled. Skitty made a blizzard then destroyed it. "Skitty assist and Sing." Ash said. Then a skitty twirled a flamethrower while it sang. A lot of people fell asleep. "Wow. It's able to sing while making a dangerous flamethrower. Talk about talent." Marianne said. Then Skitty landed in front of Ash and posed.

(In the coordinator room.)

"Wow that was amazing." Drew said. "Yeah well, thanks." Ash said. 'Maybe Drew isn't that bad after all.' Ash thought. Then a man wearing a Caturne suit walked up to Ash. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little May." The man flattered weirdly. "Harley!" Ash said in surprise. "Didn't expect you to be here." Drew said. "Well I wanted to see May's face when I bet her." Harley said. "But you already have 5 ribbons." Drew said. "I don't want her to be in the grand festival." Harley said. "You jerk." Ash yelled. 'What's up with me?' Ash thought after he yelled.

(On the performance field.)

Ash was able to bet the competition and made it to the final battle with Harley. "This will be a 5 minute battle. Let the clock start... NOW!" Marine yelled. "Go Wiggytuff." Harley called out. "Go Blazeken." Ash called out. "Use flamethrower." "Inhale." Harley said. Then the balloon Pokemon floated in the air. 'Drat! I forgot about that.' Ash thought. Then he came up with an idea. "Use fire spin and surround Wiggytuff." Ash called out. The fire spine became a giant fiery tornado that sucked Wiggytuff in. The balloon Pokemon was silvery damaged. "Use sky upper cut." Ash called out. The chicken Pokemon's claw glowed and hit the vortex also hitting Wiggytuff.

The attack was so powerful that it knocked Wiggytuff out. The grudges tables had Xs on them. "Wiggytuff is out of the competition. May wins." The announcer said. Harley bit on a napkin while Ash cheered. Then he went up to get his ribbon. "I believe this is your final ribbon. Am I correct?" The main man asked. (I don't remember his name. He's the first guide.) "Yes." Ash said. "Then see you in a month." The guy said. "Alright. The Red Rock Isle Ribbon is all mine." Ash said as he did his usual pose.

(Contest hall.)

"That was great." Drew said. "Yeah while why don't we vist Ash and his friends." Ash said. "Why should we?" Drew asked. "Well I want to capture some cool Sinnoh league and I want to introduce that we're traveling together." Ash said. Drew thought for a moment. Ash was getting scared that Ash was lying. "Makes good seance." Drew said.

Then they got airplane tickets and took a trip to Sinnoh. Ash was a little scared on the trip because he never been on a plane. A car, train, and Pokemon yes, plane no.

(While all that happened.)

May had woke up and got things startled. Just as they were about to get on their way a man with blond hair bumped into May. They both fell down in pain. They got up and looked at each other. "Ash it's been a while." The boy said. "Do I know him?" May asked/whispered to Dawn. "He's your rival, Barry." Dawn replied/whispered. "What are you two whispering about?" Barry asked rudely. "That I wanted a rematch with you." May came up with a lie. "You're on but I do have eight badges while you still have seven." Barry said annoyingly.

"Oh ya. Well I'll only bet you with one Pokemon." May said. "Pokemon ball go!" They yelled as they called out their Pokemon. May's Pokemon was a red monkey with a flame on it's head. Barry's was an very large, blue and black, Emperor penguin. May got out his Pokedex. "Inferape. The fire Ape Pokemon." The computer said as it pointed to May's Pokemon. Then list it's moves. Then it pointed to Barry's. "Empoleon. The Water Penguin." It said. Then it showed it's picture.

'Drat. It's a water type Pokemon.' May thought. "Bad move Ash." Barry said. "Empoleon use hydro cannon." Barry commanded. "Use Mack Punch." May commanded. The ape Pokemon knocked the blast of water back at the Penguin. "Use Mach Punch again." May commanded. Then the monkey hit the bird in the gut. "Use Water Pulse." Barry said. "Get away." May said. Inferape managed to dodge the water ball. "Use dig." May said. Then Inferape dig a hole. "Where is it?" Barry asked. Then Inferape came out of the ground and attacked the bird.

"Use Hydro Pump." Barry commanded. "Use Flamethrower." May commanded. Then the two attacks hit and an explosion appeared.

**Who what happens next? Well you'll have to wait. Bye.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with You_Peace.**


	5. Oman 4 part 2

Oman 4 Part 2

**Sorry it's so late. I had writer's block.**

When the smoke cleared Inferape was still standing. Empoleon on the other hand. "Yeah I won." May said. "No, no, no, no. I can't Empoleon lost to a fire type." Barry said as he's legs acted weirdly. "That's what you get for dealing with me." May said. Then she returned the monkey. Barry return his water type. "I smell something fishy with this." Barry said as he got really close and pointed. "You lost. I won. There was nothing fishy with that." May said. "Well I want a rematch at the Sinnoh League. Bye." He said. Then he left. "He's weird." May said.

Then their Pokegear rang. "Hey. This is Brock." Brock answered. "This is Drew. Guess what we're coming for a quick visit." Drew said on the other line. May didn't like it. "So who's the other person going with you?" Brock asked. "May of course. Since we met in New Bark town we became inseparable." Drew said. "That's great news." Brock said. Then Drew notice Ash/May. "Hey Ash. May's here and she's acting strange." Drew said. "Strange." May said. "Yeah. She's scared of the plane. Let me show you." Drew said. Then he pointed the camera phone to May/Ash. "Let me out of here. Can't this thing land already. Raaah...!" He screamed. Then it was back to Drew. "See strange." Drew said.

"Well she'll probably calm down when you land." Dawn said. "You're that Dawn. I heard stories of you from May after she came back. You're cuter than she said." Drew said. May got jealous. "What's that suppose to mean?" She yelled. "Sorry man I didn't know you were the jealous type." Drew said. "So where and when are you landing?" Brock asked before May blew her cover. "Sunnyshore City Airport. In about 2 hours." Drew said. "We'll be waiting." Dawn said. Then they logged off.

"We better get going." Dawn said. "Why? He's a jerk." May said. "He didn't know you and Ash switched." Dawn said. Then they reached the airport. It was right outside the city. "Good. We're right on time." Brock said. Then they stand at the waiting room. Soon Ash and Drew arrived. "Hey." Drew said. "Hey." Dawn said. This interested Ash. "Dawn?" Ash said. "May." Dawn said. This both angered Ash and May. But they stayed quite. "Well I won my fiftieth ribbon." Ash said. "That's good. I've already competed in the Sinnoh Festival. I got second place." Dawn said. "That's good for a rookie." Drew said. Then he looked at May which he thought was Ash. "So Ash how you doing in those leagues." Drew said. "Good. I have seventh badges." May said.

"Well. We'll be staying for a least a week." Drew said. "That's good." Ash said. Then Ash and May looked at each other. "You got your hat backwards." Ash said. "And you did your banana wrong." May said. "Well we should go to the Pokemon center." Brock said. They did and had a pleasant dreams.

(The next morning.)

They woke up and had regular breakfast. After lunch May got excited. "I can't wait to get my 8th badge." May said trying to act like Ash. (Remember their still inside the others body.) Suddenly Brock got a called. "Hello?" Brock asked. "Hello. This is Dr. Tendera. Is this Brock?" The good doctor said. "Yes." Brock said. Ash and May looked at him. "Good. I have to say that I misread that Ash would be singing instead of hearing music inside his head." Tendera said. "Yeah. We figured. Is that it?" Brock asked. "No. I also fond out that Dark had a brother he was jealous at and tried to kill many times." "So?" Brock asked. "He looked like famous coordinator Drew." The doctor said. "When eclipse happen the boy will try to kill him. Make sure he's nowhere near the boy when that happens." The doctor said. "Is that it?" Brock asked. "No. He also had a daughter named Leaf. But she died many years ago. I also fond out that Dark wasn't really named Dark. That was just a cover name. His real name is Ash. That is all." Then the doctor logged off.

"Brock is there something you want to say?" Ash asked, wondering what Brock was talking on the phone. "Just that things look dandy." Brock said. "And that you to should leave right away." "Why they just got here?" May asked. "It has to do with the grand festival it's only a week earlier than a month." Brock lied. "No way. I have every record of the date and it's in a month." Drew said. This blew Brock's lie. "Brock how come you lied?" Ash asked. "Well it just Ash might get jealous that your here Drew. I mean, look how jealous when May was still with us and you were hitting on her." Brock said.

"Yeah but we cleared things up." May said. "Yeah. Besides I have May, I'm not intrastate in Dawn." Drew said. Ash felt a bit weird out but managed to subside it. "Now lets get to that match." May said. "Why don't we train first you're probably a bit rusty." Ash said. "Sure." May agreed.

A few minutes later they were in the middle of battling when a giant robot appeared. It grabbed their Pokemon and revealed Team Rocket. "Don't you get a live." Drew said. "No." James said. "Besides if we give all these Pokemon to the boss we'll get rich." Meowth said. Suddenly Ash and May fell. "What's wrong with them?" Jessie asked. "I don't know maybe they're in fear." James said. "I just hope they don't blow up the machine like the twerp did a few days ago." Meowth said. Then Ash and May suddenly leaped froward. They soon began to release the Pokemon. Once that was done they began to rip the robot about. "This isn't in the contract." Jessie said. Then they blow up. Ash and May jumped off before that happened.

"Well at least we're not dead." James said. "But still..." Meowth said. "We're blasting off again." They yelled. Suddenly they disappeared into a star. Even though the Pokemon were safe Ash and May fell to the ground. "Ash! May!" The rest of the gang yelled. Brock cheacked them. "They're going to be fine but they should rest a bit." Brock said. Then they took them to bed. Unforutently they stayed uncounces until the next day.

**What will happen next. Can anybody stop fate.. Maybe.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	6. Oman 5

Oman 5 Big and Black like a Raven

Ash and May had woke up the next day. Drew, Dawn, and Brock looked at them funny. "Huh?" They said. Then they noticed they were back in their original bodies. "How come you fainted yesterday?" Drew asked. "What are you talking about?" They asked. "Well when team Rocket attacked you defeated them." Dawn said. "I don't remember. Do you?" Ash asked May. "Nope." She said. They sighed. "Well I better tell Drew what's going on." Brock said. "Can you include me too?" Ash asked. "Nope." Brock said.

Soon the coordinator and breeder left. "Well at least I have my gym battle." Ash said. He got up and got dress. May did the same thing. Once things were all together they left to the gym. It had badges on a table. "Please take one." The sign said. "What?" Ash said. Then he banged on the door. "Volkner open up. I want a real gym battle." Ash banged. "Please stop at once." The robot door said. Ash ignored it.

Soon the door's arms picked him up and plunged him. "Have a nice day." It said. Ash got up and they walked over to a cafe. They met a man wearing sunglasses, he gave them their drinks when super big, elite 4 member, Flint walked up to Ash. "So your Ash. It strange how your arraignment to the sun yet your a ball of energy." Flint said. "I don't get that joke." Ash said. "Anyways I like you to met Volkner. You will surly cheer him up." Flint said.

They left the shop and walked over to the lighthouse. Once they reached the top floor they saw Volkner. "Hey Volkner. I have a challenger that want's to fight you." Flint said. Volkner looked at the group. "Just take a badge from the confession cam." Volkner said coldly. Ash got angry. "I want a battle right here right now." Ash said. "I'm not interested." He said. "Now go before I call the cops." This made the gang leave.

They returned to the cafe. "It didn't work." Drew said. "Well, Mr. Coordinator. If Ash challenges me to a battle this would sure raise Volkner's spirit." Flint said. "Yeah. You two would sure do it." The coffee man said. This excited Ash. "Sure. It will be a three on three battle." Ash said. Flint nodded. All of them smiled. But Dawn and Brock were a bit wondering when and if Ash will get his wings. And if he does. Can they save him from the cost.

They went to the gym and brought Volkner along. He looked like he didn't care. Soon a robot appeared, it was the reafery. "This is a battle between Flint of the Elight 4, and Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town. Let the three on three match begin." It said as it raised it's flags. "Go Infernape." Flint said. 'This is going to be easy.' Ash thought. Soon Ash said. "Go Bezuil." Ash called out. "Be... be." His Pokemon said. "Use water gun." Ash command. "Block it." Flint said. And the Inferape defected the water. This angered Ash. "Use Aqua jet." Ash said. Water formed around the water weasel then it jumped up and head towards the fire ape. "Dodge." Flint said. It did. "Now use focus punch." The arm of energy hit Bezuil pretty hard. Bezuil was fond unconscious. Volkner didn't care. "Ash's Bezuil is unable to continue. Flint's Inferape wins." The robot said. Ash was shocked but over came this.

Ash returned his Pokemon and throw down his Inferape. It was a bit smaller than Flint's. "Use flame wheel." Ash commanded. His voice sounded more angry. Infernape turned into a wheel of flames and went towards Flint's. "Block it." Flint said. It did and Ash's fell to the ground. It got up fast. "Use flamethrower." Ash commanded. It did, but it was blocked away. "Use Mack punch." Ash said. "Use Mack punch too." Flint said. Flint's Inferape hit first. Soon Ash's Inferape fell to the ground. "Ash's Inferape is no longer able. Flint's is the winner." The robot said. Ash was angrier than ever. His eyes were flashing from his regular color to red. (Uh oh.)

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked. "Alright Pikachu you're next." Ash said. But Pikachu knew something was wrong. Ash soon grabbed his buddy and threw him onto the battle field. Pikachu was scarred. Flint knew something was wrong with Ash too. "Inferape. Ash is snapping maybe if you hit him with a light flamethrower it should snap him right back." Flint said. It nodded but after it did, Ash was only angrier. He throw off his jacket and shirt and showed his black wings. Suddenly May fell to the ground in pain. Drew got rid of her shirt and showed white and black wings.

Ash smiled a wicked smile. He looked at Dawn then at Flint. He soon released a hyper beam. It made contact with Inferape and it fainted. The computer refer blew up. The gang was confused on what to do. Flint was interested. "Ash sit." Dawn called out. But nothing happened. Dawn snapped her fingers at this failure. So she got out of her seat and jumped down to Ash. Since she didn't have any other ideas she kissed him. This worked. He calmed down but the wings stayed.

Once Ash calmed down he looked around to see what had happened they parted their kiss in awe. Ash was baffled. "What happened?" Ash asked. Dawn looked at Brock, he nodded in agreement. After coffee back at the coffee house, and telling everybody else who didn't know what's going on what was actually going on.

"So that means everything is true." Ash said. They nodded. "It's still amazing that Ash and the lady are from another era." Flint said about Ash and May. "Yeah, but it's interesting about Arceus having a brother." Volkner said. "Yeah, and I still believe he infected vampire blood in me." Ash said, his jacket and t-shirt were back on but he had wing holes put into them. They all sighed. "We better get to bed. We'll probably have a long day." Brock said. "I challenge you Volkner to a battle tomorrow." Ash said. This surprised everyone with Ash's sudden out burst. "Ash, no you might lose control like today." May said. She had a spare shirt on but it had wing holes in it.

"Don't worry. Now that I know what I'm dealing with I'm sure to have a more fair battle." Ash said. They nodded. Then Flint and Voltner left and the gang went to the Pokemon center, then to bed.

**Oh, no only two more Oman's left until end of the world. We're all doomed.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


End file.
